The Maelstrom Gear
by Element-OverLord
Summary: A Young Naruto Accidentally Goes To His Mindscape And Meets With The "Kyubi", But...What If The Kyubi Inside Him Was A "Fake" And Aslo No One Other Than Sol BadGuy, The Legendary BadAss SS-Class Bounty Hunter & Prototype/Dragon Gear? What If Naruto's Family Was Alive, But They Forsaken Him? And Finally, What If "That Man" Was STILL Alive? The Answer: ALL HELL BREAK LOOSE!


**The Maelstrom Gear**

**Cross/X-Over:** Naruto & Guilty Gear.

**Synopsis/Plot: _A Young Naruto Accidentally Goes To His Mindscape And Meets With The "Kyubi", But...What If The Kyubi Inside Him Was A "Fake" And Aslo No One Other Than Sol BadGuy, The Legendary BadAss SS-Class Bounty Hunter & Prototype/Dragon Gear? What If Naruto's Family Was Alive, But They Forsaken Him? And Finally, What If "That Man" Was STILL Alive, But As...TOBI!?. The Answer: ALL HELL SHALL BREAK LOOSE!._**

**Main Character(s):** Naruto U/Sol BadGuy.

**Villain(s):** **Madara U/Raven.**

**Main Pairing(s):** Naruto ShīruSōdo X Harem.  
Sol X ?

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Naruto Is Of Masashi Kishimoto. Guilty Gear Is Of Ark System Works/A.S.W._

**Prolouge/Chapter 0: Revelations And A New Opportunity.**

**|Konohagure No Sato|**

Even at an age as young as 10 years, some people know when they really feel miserable, as in the case of the boy who we all can see here.

"T-this c-an't be-e tr-rue..." Said a tearful blond boy wearing orange robes who was kneeling on the floor of the Hokage's office.

The name of this boy is Naruto Uzumaki.

From the beginning, life was never easy for Naruto, the blonde has lived his life in the village of Konohagakure No Sato (Village Hidden In The Leaves), where people seem to hate him for no apparent reason.

With this treatment Naruto attempt to draw the attention of people by making jokes and acting like an idiot so they at least recognize that he existed.

So, the people of Konoha Naruto seem to avoid as if it were a plague or the very Kyubi No Yoko (Nine Tailed Demon Fox) that attacked the village 10 years ago. Commonly parents told their children to stay away from the blonde as they sent hateful stares towards his direction.

Fortunately the Sandaime Hokage (3rd/Third Fire Shadow), Hiruzen Sarutobi, was able to stop anyone from physically attacking Naruto.

Even so the blonde could not help but be angry at Konoha, though he kept it to himself, after all, why would he truly have ANY appreciation to a place that rejects his existence?

Naruto regurally asked the Sandaime about his parents, or at least who they were, but the only answer he got from the old Hokage was that his parents were great people and he will know who they were when he was mature enough.

Naruto decided to ignore it, but for some reason, he KNEW that the Sandaime knew much more than he seemed.

So one night where the village celebrated the Kyubi's defeat at the hands of the Yondaime Hokage (4th/Fourth Fire Shadow), Naruto decided that night to quietly sneak into the Hokage's office for any information about his parents.

Sadly, Naruto came to find about his parents, but now, he wished to never founded out.

After all..how you would feel if you knew that your parents have practically abandoned you?

Browsing documents, Naruto found a letter that gave a strange feeling, so he decided to open it and read it's contents.

_For The Sandaime:_

_I want to inform you that we succesfully sealed the Kyubi in our oldest daughter, Namikaze-Uzumaki Katsumi._

_Unfortunately, the person responsible for releasing and controlling the Kyubi managed to escape, luckily Kushina-Chan managed to survive thanks to a residual portion of the Biju's (Tailed Beast) Chakra._

_But that encounter opened my eyes, I realized that the person could aslo return in a few years with the same intentions of having the Kyubi under his power, sadly, I am unable to stop himself, his skills made him virtually untouchable._

_And to the top of all, he even named himself Madara Uchiha, who fought the Shodaime Hokage, (1st/First Fire Shadow) Hashirama Senju, on the Valley Of The End. Yeah, he SHOULD be dead, but he SOMEHOW survived, and we fear the worse._

_So Kushina-chan and I have decided to leave the village for a few years, we'll go to Uzushiogakure No Sato (Village Hidden In The Whirling Tides), I'm sure that he cannot find us there, after all, only people with Uzumaki blood running through his/her veins or near a Uzumaki Clan member can come._

_Aslo, you're not the only one that know about our plan, since we sended this info to Tsunade, her apprentices, Rin & Shizune, and even Jiraiya, who agreeded to help us and train Katsumi._

_While me and Kushina-Chan will teach Katsumi everything that we knew abou, Tsunade will taught the secret of her super-strength, Shizune will teach her about poisons & antidotes, Jiraiya plans to train her in the Senjutsu (Sage Techniques) and even Rin plans to train her in Iryojutsu (Medic Techniques) {S/O: Rin DIDN'T Die In This Fic.}. Hell, Kakashi, who founded out before we left the village, went so far as to request in advance that Katsumi would be put on a team with Uchiha Sasune, Fugaku's and Mikoto's daughter, who was put as a male to hide her from the council, as his & Rin's daughter, Kirino, to teach them all Ninjutsu (Ninja Techniques), and is even planning to teach them the Chidori (1,000 Birds) & the Raikiri (Electric Blade)._

_However there is a problem, which is my youngest son, Naruto._

_We can not take him with us because we need to focus all our attention on Katsumi, if he comes, we fear that Katsumi's training would be interfered._

_So I decided to leave him in Konoha where he will be safe, I also take the precaution of sealing a tiny part of the Kyubi's Chakra, which by my calculations should disappear completely when we return to Konoha, which means, when Naruto had finished graduating from the academy, AKA, in 14 Years._

_With that portion, not even the Hyuga's AND the Uchiha's will find the difference between a real and fake Jinchūriki (Human Sacrifice). The reason for this, is that if you have a spy from another village, they thought we have the Kyubi on our side and refuse to make a move against Konoha._

_I'm also sure that if you announce publicly that he is a Jinchuriki, the people would consider him a hero._

_When we return, we'll announce the status of Katsumi as the REAL Jinchuriki of the Kyubi and also the REAL heir to the Namikaze-Uzumaki Clans._

_I will also announce Naruto as my son and I'll start to train him to be a strong member of the clans._

_So please, do not tell Naruto about us or his family heritage, 'cause that he were to discover this, there is a chance of him to escape from the village to go to know us in Uzu No Kuni (Whirpool Country)._

_That's the plan. We will be back to the village on the day of the graduation of Naruto, in other words within 14 years._

_PS: If the Kyubi's Chakra within Naruto causes a problem, please bring him to the Namikaze-Uzumaki mansion after leaving him unconscious, The placed seals on the palce will let through to those with Uzumaki and/or Namikaze blood in their veins, there you will find something useful to address this potential problem._

_PS#2: As a gift to Naruto for the time we were not able to be with him, we have decided to give him an arranged marriage with Katsumi to restore the clans, since frankly, who would be better bride to him than someone of his own blood? Also we're thinking of adding another girl for the proposal, perhaps the daughter of Hiashi or Inoichi may be the best options? Hell, even Kizashi-Teme's daughter and the Kazekage's daughter too._

_From: Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze._

That's what you could read in the letter that Naruto was squeezing tightly in his hands as tears continued to came out of his eyes.

A family, that was something that Naruto had always wanted, to be accompanied at night by people who wished him for who he is and not abandon him, after all a family stays together through thick and thin.

Or that was what he used to think, but after reading that letter, the image that Naruto had of a family in his mind, broke like glass shattering into thousands of pieces...To never come back...

His father was the Yondaime himself! The thought was enough to shake his whole spirit, and he also had a sister whose parents were training in a safe place and certainly giving all the love of family and home that Naruto had always wanted.

Not to mention the fact that his father had apparently decided that an arranged marriage would work as an apology for all the years in which he and his mother were not there for him.

It is then that Naruto stands up and wipes the tears from his eyes, and then he immediately ran toward the Namikaze mansion.

Naruto knew the location of the place because it was a place known by the people of Konoha, was known as a mansion which was impenetrable thanks to a seal, that was so powerful, that even an army covering would have trouble getting and that only people related to Yondaime by blood, in other words his family, could enter freely.

Naturally Naruto had never tried to approach the place as far as he knew it would be impossible for him to enter.

But now that he knows the truth about his parents, Naruto decides to enter the mansion, because in that place was his insurance and hardly anyone will be able to find it there, after all Naruto was able to fix the card from the Yondaime to the point it seemed that no one had touched it.

Approaching the fact that nearly everyone in the village are celebrating and waiting for the speech of the Sandaime, that leaves a route open and easy to follow to Naruto, who travels swiftly Konoha night with the intention of going to the place where he belongs.

After a few minutes, we can find Naruto in the Namikaze mansion that while it was inside the walls of Konoha, it was also located a little too deep in the forest surrounding the village, not far from the place, but not too close.

Watching from outside the house was not as big as the site of the Hyuga or Uchiha, but still had a considerable size.

Naruto decided to enter, as expected the seals not rejected, so he could easily open the door and see what was where he and his family should have lived together.

The place was simple but cozy, since it had enough dust from the 10 years without anyone to clean it.

Finally there in the middle of the living room of the mansion Namikaze, Naruto cried, that cry has emotions that feel to know the truth.

"Ahhhhh!" We can hear the night sky over the village of Konoha, only animals that live near that area heard that cry.

That makes tears get out again from Naruto's eyes, who knowing that he was in a place where no one could find him, he could continue to mourn withour being interrupted.

But there is something that this young man does not know, is that there are certain beings who know about his situation, and one of those is watching the little blond, lamenting that things have ended that way for Naruto, who is destined to have the weight of the world on his arms.

But as things stand now, it is almost impossible for Naruto to become the legend that he was meant to be in the future.

Thinking about how to get out of this predicament, the mysterious being decides to take an action, that action can be precipitated and definitely will have consequences for the world, but it was definitely better than the total destruction that would result if nothing was done to correct this situation.

With that in mind the mysterious being decides to leave the place to gather enough power to send Naruto something that could help him reach his full potential, this mysterious creature still do not know how things will be if he sends Naruto there, the result could be the world's salvation or the destruction that should occur if things we're left to follow it's course.

Naruto who after mourn enough, decides to go to sleep in one of the rooms of the Namikaze-Uzumaki mansion, hoping that tomorrow will be a better day.

_(...Do not worry Naruto, tomorrow certainly will be a day you will not forget...)_ Thinked the being, barely containing the excitement in his body.

**|Namikaze-Uzumaki Mansion: The Next Day|**

Slowly the sun poke through Konoha initiating the course of a new day, thanks to that our hero manages to wake when the morning sunlight coming through a window of the Namikaze-Uzumaki mansion, specifically speaking, the room where Naruto was sleeping.

"Mmm..." It can be heard by a sleepy Naruto, who after clearing his eyes, turn to look at the unfamiliar room where he was.

"Where am I?" Asks himself the blond.

After asking that question the events that occurred the night before passed through the mind of Naruto, the blonde's face change from sleepy to fury, his hands become fists clenching so hard the he drawed some blood from his fists.

Naruto decided to calm down and that nothing good will come of losing control.

Wondering what to do now Naruto decides that he no longer wanted to stay in Konoha, and he does not want to stay any longer in a place that hates him for believing that he has imprisoned the Kyubi.

With that in mind the blonde decides to find something that could help him when he leaved the village.

When Naruto gets out of bed to begin his plan, he suddenly trips over something on the floor, the blond think that it's strange as he remembers there was nothing there last night.

His eyes widen in surprise when he sees with what he stumbled: In the center of the room is a uniquely designed sword with a blunt, rectangular blade, the blunt part which seems to have an exhaust/engine-like device that spews forth flames, with some parts in red and the handle being black.

"What's this?" Asks the blond while holding the sword with his hands. Then he heard a faint whisper of:

_**"...Fuuenken (FireSeal)..."**_

Naruto is really surprised by this, he can sense something special about these objects, as if he had a connection with them, that's what surprises him the most.

The blonde decides to leave that for later by just taking the sword with his, and focus on the matter at hand. Which was to escape from Konoha.

After looking around the place's belongings, Naruto fortunately found something that could eventually serve to help him go to a better place.

Naruto could find enough money to help him reach a neutral nation as Umi No Kuni (Sea Country), where the blond is sure he can start a new life without people who hate him for something he had no control over.

Besides money, Naruto found several scrolls that contained a lot of Jutsus and various ninja techniques, however for some reason, the blond decided not to take them.

Naruto was sure that if he had never known the truth about his parents, he would've had taken those scrolls immediately to learn every Jutsu that was written on them with the intention of showing all the boys of the academy (especially "Sasuke" Uchiha, or better say "Sasune" Uchiha) how amazing he has become and how would he become the next Hokage.

But now Naruto does not feel like before, frankly speaking, it's just as if during overnight, the respect for the ninjas and shinobi world he had has disappeared.

After taking the money and leave the scrolls where found Naruto decides to start his trip in order to start a new life.

Bit when he was getting out, he found something interesting on the Namikaze-Uzumaki's trophy wall: A long, straight sword with a light blue medieval handle and some parts being white. Upon reaching it, Naruto heard the same voice as before when he got the Fireseal, but it was...different, somehow.

_**"...Fuuraiken (ThunderSeal)..."**_

"Eh?..." Muttered a surprised Naruto, at hearing the voice, before shaking his head and aslo taking the Thunderseal and running away from the mansion, not knowing that the being in his mind was surprised at what the boy founded...before smirking at how much "Fun" there was going to be.

Meanwhile, Naruto managed to get out of Konoha since (luckily for him) the guards we're STILL asleep from the party of the Kyubi's Festival.

And a few hours later of running through the forest to the border of Hi No Kuni, (Fire Country) so that Konoha wouldn't be able to catch him, he came to an stop and decided to get asleep near a river.

**|Naruto's MindScape|**

Naruto quicly founded himself in an...for a lack of better word, crushed place. The place itself looked like some ruins of some, kind of, laboratory. Then he heard some grunts & voices, and (having the curiosity taking the best of him...again) he decided to find who did those sounds.

So, after (to him at least) walking for an eternity, he went through a door and the next thing he looked would shock him forever:

"...Heh, you FINALLY came eh, Kiddo?" Who said that was a man standing at 6 ft, with brown hair and reddish-brown or golden eyes, wearing a tight, black undershirt with the top half covered by a red, sleeveless jacket along and white jeans. His headband bears the words 'Rock You', while his belt buckle has the word 'FREE'. The man also contains a pair of black, fingerless gloves, red shoes, a drape of red cloth hanging down beneath his buckle and a multitude of belts, including a lone one on his left forearm.

"...W-who ar-e yo-o u?..." Whispered a shocked Naruto at the...BADASS DUDE IN FRONT OF HIM!

Said man, just grinned eerily and said, "Well, I am the 'Weak Chakra' of the Kyubi 'sealed' in you," Naruto's eyes widened at that as he continued, "But in reality I'm Frederick, or know as the "Haitoku No Honoo (Inmoral/Corrupted Flame)", but you can call me...Sol BadGuy."


End file.
